Spidey Senses
by A M3mb3r123
Summary: Peter Parker tries not to use his spidey senses out of the suit, but some things come in handy. Endgame who? Don't know her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or setting, if I did, Endgame wouldn't have happened. **

"I couldn't play football before, so I shouldn't now."

That was Peter Parker's reasoning when it came to his spider-sense. Don't do anything out of the ordinary, don't attract too much attention, and definitely don't let people start making connections between him and Spider-Man. His strength would have been a dead giveaway. Peter knew this. While he enjoyed the small things that came along with it, like opening pickle jars without Aunt May or Ned's help, he kept the majority of it under wraps unless he was in the suit.

He tried to apply this to the other things that had changed, like his hearing. It was hard to pretend he couldn't hear Flash making fun of him from across the cafeteria or the snickers from kids who didn't even know him. This didn't always affect Peter, though. One day, he heard someone make a comment about Ned and it took all he had to not roundhouse kick the poor kid right then and there. It hurt, but he couldn't draw attention to his new abilities. He did get back at the person who insulted Ned. Let's just say that Spider-Man made a personal stop in his nightly patrols.

Peter has thought he had all of his senses in check. There was no possible way he could mess up. Or so he thought. It was a Thursday, a half day before a long weekend. Peter had been looking forward to it all week. With the shortened class periods, he knew that teachers would give up on teaching and let the students do something fun. In art, that meant hot chocolate and weird YouTube video contests. In PE, that meant dodgeball. But in most of Peters other classes, that meant the pinnacle of high school competitions, the game that could lose you more friends than Monopoly and Uno combined, the one and only Kahoot.

Peter loved Kahoot. Sometimes he'd make ones with obscure facts about the Avengers or Spider-Man, but mostly he loved playing it. It was a way to focus, to hone his brain power and really show what he could do.

Now, Peter has chemistry first. The class had recently been studying the polyatomic ions and the teacher, Mr. White, had his student aid compile a 40 question Kahoot over the ions. Some kids groaned at the subject and decided to mess around on their phones, but most seemed at least eager to try. Peter geared up, ready to win. The first ten questions came easily, like cyanide and hydroxide. But question 11 asked for the name of the ion Cr2O72-. Before Peter's brain could think of an answer, his finger pressed a button, the red triangle. Surprisingly, he had answered right with Dichromate. Something felt odd about his little victory, but he chalked it up to luck and kept going.

Throughout the rest of the day, small things like that would happen. Peter would be somewhat stumped on a question, but seemed to instinctively know the right answer. Finally, it was the last period of the day, American History. Mr. Adams, the teacher, thought he'd give his students a free day when someone suggested Kahoot. Now, Mr. Adams always tried to stay up with the kids, in the know. So he happily pulled up a Kahoot, typed in "American Presidents" and clicked on the first one that came up without even looking at the sample questions.

The first question hit the class like a ton of bricks, "Who preceded Abraham Lincoln as President of the United States?" A collective chorus of "What?" rang through the classroom. But the hairs of Peter's arm stood on end as he hit the green square-James Buchanan. This seemed like another bit of luck, but Peter has started to notice there was a pattern with these chance answers. He didn't even know James Buchanan had been a president. The next question was even harder, "Who served as President in between Grover Cleveland's two terms?" This time, Peter hit the yellow circle at lightning fast speed-Benjamin Harrison. He was right again.

Peter proceeded to answer every single question correctly. By the end of the game, he was a full 10,000 point ahead of everyone else. The craziest thing? Peter's arm hair had been on end the entire time, meaning . . .

"My spider senses!" Peter said to Ned as they were walking to the movie theatre later that day. "There's no way I would have gotten all of the answers correct without them!"

"Dude, I don't know why you're complaining," Ned countered, "That is literally the coolest super power I can think of! It's like you're Superman, but Kahootman! Seeker of truth, defier of wrong, and master of classroom competition."

Little did Ned know, but after the boys got out of the movie, a screening of Deadpool, Peter made Kahootman into a poster for his room, and decided that this was one power he could use to show off.

**A/N**

I was going through my notes file on my phone and found this. I know I saw a prompt on Tumblr somewhere, but I can't find it anymore. This is the first time I've written anything for Marvel in general, so I hope y'all like it. this summer, I plan to upload more. Comments are always appreciated!  
-Mem 3


End file.
